


Midnight Thoughts

by DeadHooligan



Category: Super Smash Brothers
Genre: Attempt at Humor, Cussing, F/F, Falling In Love, I Wrote This Instead of Sleeping, Late Night Conversations, Late at Night, Love Confessions, One Shot, POV Third Person, Romance, Short & Sweet
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-14
Updated: 2019-06-14
Packaged: 2020-05-07 14:10:33
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,259
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19211041
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DeadHooligan/pseuds/DeadHooligan
Summary: It was never really meant to turn out this way, but it did. Despite the one thing that was unexpected happening, it really isn't all that bad when you think about it.





	Midnight Thoughts

Bayonetta's gray eyes gazed up at the full moon in the sky. The night had come, showing itself with its moon and bright stars, and it was a time where the kids of the Smash Manor were all sent to their rooms for them to sleep. While they were asleep, a lot of the adults were up, doing and talking about things that some of the kids should probably not hear about. Granted, they didn't do anything _too_ extreme, but they would rather not talk about topics in front of some the kids. Bayonetta was always one of the adults up at night. She did care about the kids, but sometimes she wanted to have "me time," whether it be by herself or with others. But she decided to spend her "me time" outside on the balcony, staring up a the moon with only her thoughts. She wasn't usually the type to want to do this. She would rather be inside trying to have a good time here while she could, but it was important with how much she had been thinking.

It was oblivious to a lot of the other people in the Smash Manor that Bayonetta was not afraid to get close to others, occasionally flirting with them to tease them. It was her way of being friendly toward others without actually being nice. Others have started to realize her flirting is just her teasing them as time passed on. Bayonetta's flirting never meant she romantically liked anyone, even if some confused it with such things at first. In fact, when she first came here, she didn't like anyone at all. No one interested her right off the bat, and it was the case for a long time. And she only considered those she knew close friends of hers. Her flirtatious comments were usually responded with chuckling or an awkward silence, which Bayonetta was used to at this point. But there was one response that threw her off when she heard it for the first time.

Samus was long time member of the tournaments held near the Smash Manor, being there since the very beginning. While a lot of the other veterans were usually bubbly and very talkative, Samus didn't really fit with that kind of personality. She hasn't as bubbly as the others, and she didn't talk all that much. From what Bayonetta could observe, she purposely chose not to talk that often, only doing it sparingly with others she didn't know all that well. She only really spoke around close friends, but she didn't have an energetic-filled voice that sounded worryingly too happy every time she spoke. 

When Bayonetta jokingly flirted with Samus when the two were alone with each other, the bounty hunter's response threw her off. "Fuck off," was Samus's response, but it was said jokingly and with a smirk on her face. Bayonetta shockingly never got a response like that ever. With how long she flirted as a joke, she would have thought she would have heard that sooner from someone, but it came from the bounty hunter herself.

The two immediately started to talk more with each other, becoming friends despite just meeting because of some shitty pickup-line Bayonetta threw at her to tease Samus. But the two did have a lot to talk about surprisingly enough. They spoke to each other like normal people would. Neither of them had any fake happy-go-lucky or energetic-filled tone of voice as they spoke to each other each day. They talked about whatever they wanted to discuss. They had boring conversations, talked about plans they had later today, shared secrets and stupid gossip, and spoke about some of the other fighters. To Bayonetta, it felt very real. Samus felt like the realest friend she ever had in the Smash Manor.

They didn't just sit around constantly and talk to each other though. They did stuff together a lot, but they usually did things that one could people who were younger than them doing. They drove around recklessly just for the fun of it, listened to shitty music only to turn it off in disgust, drank whatever the hell was in the kitchen, and other things. It could possibly be because the two never were able to experience doing stuff like that when they were that young, but they enjoyed it, and that was what mattered to the two of them. As long as they were having fun, it was a good night for them, being well-spent as always.

As time went on, the two grew closer as friends, but Bayonetta didn't feel like Samus was _just_ her friend at all when they were together. Samus felt like so more to her than just some friend she had. As their bond grew closer from the dumb things they've done and talked about, Bayonetta started to develop romantic feelings for her. Bayonetta told herself she wouldn't ever fall in love with anyone during her time here, but she ended up doing so, fully knowing there would be a time where she would be unable to see them again. She would have scolded herself and attempted to erase these thoughts and feelings from her head, but she didn't. She never really expected it to turn out this way, but she wasn't going to deny her feelings for Samus. Falling for her best friend wasn't the end of the world. Perhaps it could be the beginning of a new world for her.

Bayonetta constantly debated whether or not she should confess to Samus. It could easily be a bad idea and ruin the friendship they developed for so long like at the Smash Manor, but there was always a good side to it which could happen possibly. She knew she couldn't keep her feelings to herself forever, but she did fear the worse. The worst scenario could come out of it out of nowhere and with no warning, and Bayonetta hated to think about it, but it was still a possibility that she constantly feared about often. 

She sighed as she looked down from the moon, taking her eyes off of it. Bayonetta walked over to the screen door and walked back inside the building, closing the door behind her. She _was_ about taking chances every so often, and she couldn't constantly be afraid of something that _might_ actually happen. It was pretty foolish of her she had to admit. She knew what she had to do tonight if she wanted to stop fearing for the worst to happen between her and Samus.

Bayonetta looked over and saw Samus walking down the long hall. Samus appeared to be wearing some causal clothes she had laying around. The bounty hunter looked up from the ground and stopped walking when she was near Bayonetta. "Well, it's a shock to see you still lingering around here at this kind of time," Samus spoke in her somewhat montone voice, but there was still sarcasm present in it. 

"Well, I had some moon gazing to do while waiting on you," Bayonetta responded back, chuckling. Samus rolled her eyes, laughing.

"Of course."

"Though, now that I came across you here, there is something I would like to tell you," explained Bayonetta.

"Then tell me. I'm right here," she replied, gesturing toward herself.

"How about we go sit down first though?"

"Sounds good to me. It beats standing around in this small ass hallway.

"Anything beats standing in this small ass hallway for you, Samus."

"Well, let's just get starting moving on out of here."


End file.
